


our love was made for movie screens

by deeppoeticgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Emotional Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeppoeticgirl/pseuds/deeppoeticgirl
Summary: /SasuSaku/ For the first time in his life, it hurts to make love to his wife. It hurts to be with her like this when his heart is crushing so deeply within his chest. Sasuke doesn't want to leave them, to miss everything; but he has no choice, if he wants to keep them safe. So in this last moment, he tries his best to make it all last, to give them both a final memory they will treasure.





	

For the first time, it hurts to be with her like this—it hurts to make love to his wife. It hurts to kiss her mouth, to taste her skin, to grip her body; it hurts to rock within her, to hear her sounds, to feel her warmth. Every stroke feels like a thousand opportunities missed, every thrust like a soft apology. He almost cannot bear to be with her this way when his heart is crushing so tightly within his chest.

Sasuke doesn’t _want_ to leave them.

_(but he doesn’t really have a choice, if he wants them safe.)_

Beneath him, his grief-stricken wife is crying, though she struggles not to. Arms wrapped firmly around his form, she holds him close, fighting to suppress her whimpers and hiccups. She is trying to lose herself in his love, in his sweet thrusts—but the reality that he is leaving after this is over transparently haunts her mind, soaking every touch and kiss of hers with inconsolable heartache.

Teeth grinding, he kisses her soundly and feels himself grimace, belly churning unpleasantly. Fuck, he doesn’t want to do this to her. Reaching out to seek her hand with his own, he intertwines their fingers softly, brows furrowing. Sakura makes a broken sound, whispering his name like it is hard to say, fingers squeezing down on his tightly. It makes his heart tighten, teeth clenching down even harder as his own hand returns the desperate grip.

How long will it be until he can hold her again? he can’t help but think, throat growing unbearably tight. How long will it be until he steps back into their home again? Until he can hold his daughter? Will she still be young? Will he still have time to raise her? Or will he miss out on every first?

_(an undetermined mission length had always meant it could go on for years, after all.)_

Pushing the thoughts away, Sasuke feels his anguish rush in and breaks his lips from hers, burying his face in the crook of her neck. He can’t allow himself to think about this right now, not when they are like this—not when they are trying to have one last moment together where they can hold each other close and drown themselves in the love that they share. Moaning softly, he tries to concentrate on the way she feels and the affection that seeps, rolling his hips slowly over hers.

But he can’t seem to forget their situation as he feels his wife raining kisses down his hair, free arm clutching him closer, a choked down sob barely slipping through her lips. The noise makes him tense, makes him grip her hand with even greater desperation; throat growing tight, he grazes his teeth to her skin and moves all the more deliberately, thrusts deep. He needs to prolong this moment for as long as he can—he needs this to last until it can’t.

“Sasuke-kun,” she gasps, her voice raw and hoarse, and so, so small, sending his heart twisting and squeezing and crushing even more painfully. He can’t stand to hear her like this he thinks, feeling her free hand slipping into his hair, weaving through in wretched anguish. “Sasuke-kun, I love you, oh _god_ I love you—”

He nods into her throat fiercely, and grinds down harder to cut off her words, unable to hear any more. Gripping her harder, Sasuke picks up his rhythm and rises his head to messily push his mouth to hers, intent on either swallowing any other brokenhearted confessions or replacing them with moans.

_(because he knows he won’t be able to walk away if he hears any more of them slipping from her mouth.)_

Sakura seems to be of the same mind, and it doesn’t take long before their pace grows fast, desperate; before they finally find themselves able to lose themselves to bliss. Sasuke kisses her harder, feels himself topple closer to the edge with every frantic thrust, every roll of her hips, and with the way she squeezes so tightly around him, strangled cries slipping from her mouth, he knows she isn’t far behind either.

So he moves, and he pants, and he grunts, willing himself to hold back, to last just long enough for her to come; he fights against the rising bliss of his mind, focuses on keeping the rhythm that makes her cry out, hand gripping hers with such force that he is sure it must hurt a little—

And then she shatters: quivering and shaking terribly against his form, nails pinching in the skin of his back, moaning with feverish intensity. And for a moment, Sasuke can allow himself to forget that he is leaving for god knows how many years, because she is beautiful, so _beautiful_ as she lies there, grinding out the waves of her pleasure and arching off the bed, green eyes wide and stunned and glossed over with bliss.

The sight is all it takes for his control to buckle, thrusts breaking their quick rhythm to buck and grind mindlessly, lips parting with a low moan. There is nothing but frantic need for release as he moves now, whispering her name and gripping her hand tighter. He feels himself teeter, feels himself shake, knows he’ll only last a few more thrusts before he reaches his own end as well—

“Come inside,” he hears her whimper in his haze, free hand snatching to his ass, guiding him frenziedly. “Please, Sasuke-kun, come inside, please, _please_ —”

_(“How would you feel about another baby?” she whispers one morning as she finds him cooking, slim arms wrapping around his waist._

_His mouth runs dry, body stiffening swiftly. A baby? “You mean…”_

_She nods, and buries her face between his shoulder blades. “I’ve been thinking… maybe we could make our family a little bigger. This house is a bit too big for just the three of us, isn’t it?”_

_His heart thunders, throat growing tight—but he likes the thought, he finds. He likes the thought of Sakura’s belly, swollen and gorgeous for a second time around, while little Sarada touches and coos to her unborn sibling. He likes the thought of another child, another fruit of their love, another ray of sunlight to his life._

_He feels his eyes soften. Reaching out to grasp her hand in his, he turns, and pulls her in, pushing his forehead to her own. “Then, yes,” he says, smiling faintly. “Let’s have another baby.”)_

With an angry groan, Sasuke snarls a, “fuck!” and swiftly pulls out of her, capturing her lips in a harsh kiss as he jerks out his hand over his cock, coming hard over her stomach. Choking out a moan, he feels Sakura gasp at this, hears the bereft sound tumble from her lips, and grits his teeth hard, struggling to tell himself that he’s made the right choice.

Riding out the last waves of his release, he gasps and grunts, whispering her name as the last his sticky wetness spills onto her slicked skin. A part of him feels unfulfilled, disgruntled, but he doesn’t have to wonder why as he heaves for breath and stares down at the awestriking woman beneath him, finding her big green eyes gleaming with hurt.

“I don’t want you to raise two kids alone,” he rasps, when he sees her throat bob with a hard swallow. He doesn’t think he can stand it if he makes her cry again. “I don’t know how long I’ll be gone—but I can’t bear the thought of you going through pregnancy alone. I can’t bear knowing I might be leaving you to raise two kids on your own for who knows how long.”

_Or maybe forever_ , his mind adds, but he scratches the thought away instantly. He will never let that happen.

She understands, he knows, as fresh tears brim to her eyes, but he also knows that a part of her is still broken with this anyway. He doesn’t need to wonder why—their decision to have another baby had been so recent, and they’d both wanted it so much.

It kills him to take another thing away from her.

_Damnit._

Silence takes over, and Sasuke grits his teeth, pushing his forehead to her own. “When I come back,” he says roughly, feeling his throat close up once more, “I promise, we’ll…”

He trails out, but she doesn’t need him to finish. Somberly, his wife kisses him, and pulls him close one last time.

“Come back soon,” she whispers, so, so quietly. “Please, Sasuke-kun. Come back soon.”

Brows furrowing tight, his heart twists again. Even in this warm morning light, she can still look endlessly heartbreaking.

“As soon as I can,” he promises.


End file.
